The popularity of in-line skating and ice skating has grown tremendously over the last few years. With the increase in the numbers of individuals participating in skating, skating occurs at all hours of the day and in a variety of public places. Individuals who are actively skating at night are not readily visible to other members of the public which may lead to unfortunate tragedies. Therefore, it is desirable to enhance the ability to see skaters during hours and locations of limited visibility.